


Boils and Bums

by Mira



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/pseuds/Mira





	Boils and Bums

Billy wrapped his hands around Dom's hips and knelt over his thighs, slowly licking a broad wet stripe from his balls, across his arsehole, and up toward his spine; then he tucked himself down and repeated the gesture. Dom folded his knees, groaning, and pushed back, and Billy licked again, lingering over the dark taste of Dom's most secret parts. He breathed into Dom's wet skin, stroking him, urging him open, and then tongued him as Dom cried out.

He kissed Dom there, and then rose to move up his body. Billy grasped the flange of Dom's right shoulder, curling his fingers around ridge of breastbone. He leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the warm skin of Dom's back.

His left hand rested against Dom's left hip, his knee between Dom's legs, his thigh braced against Dom's, his prick nudging between his cheeks. Dom sighed as Billy lowered himself onto him, and Billy relished the sound. He kissed Dom's shoulder again, gently biting him.

Dom twisted his head to meet Billy's eyes, and he smiled and bent his own head so they could meet lip to lip, in a wet and noisy kiss that made both laugh, soft and husky. "Go on," Dom whispered, but Billy kissed him again before beginning to move his hips, sliding his prick through the damp trail he'd left behind. The heat rising from Dom and from the friction where they met sent shudders through Billy.

He shut his eyes, the pleasure was that great, and remembered the first time he'd seen Dom nude. He took a deep gasping breath at the recollection . . .

~ ~ ~

"What is it?" he asked, lightly touching Dom's elbow.

"Nothing," he said, but his face reddened.

Billy looked around them; they were in the midst of a rowdy crowd of cast and crew in the bar at the hotel they were stopping at in Wellington. No one was paying them the slightest bit of attention; they were too focused on laughing and dancing and drinking, especially on drinking. He stepped closer to Dom, so their arms brushed. "Tell me."

Dom shoved his hands into his pockets and for a moment Billy thought he would refuse. Then he glanced around the bar, just as Billy had done, and leaned into Billy. "Not here."

"Then let's go up to your room."

They left, slipping through the raucous throng. Elijah and Orlando were laughing wildly; Billy thought they were both embracing their first time this far away from home. Sean Astin stood against a wall, beer in hand, watching them. Stuart sat next to Sir Ian, staring into space. Then Billy turned his head and followed Dom to the lifts.

They didn't speak until Dom let Billy into his room. Dom immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets, his thin shoulders raised nearly to his ears, and looked sullen, as if Billy were about to force him to do something unpleasant. "So?" Billy asked, a bit more sharply than he intended.

"Aw, nothing." Dom turned. "Sorry, Bill. Really, shouldn't have bothered you."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He gently pushed Dom further into the room. "There's beer in the minibar. At least let's have a drink."

"It's -- I'm hurt. I think. But I can't tell."

"Dom." Billy felt his annoyance fall away. "Have you seen the set doctor?"

"No. No, Billy --" He scrubbed at his hair, just starting to grow back. "It's so fucking embarrassing."

Billy decided beer could only help, so he popped open the minibar and drew out two bottles. "Cold," he said sadly as he twisted off the caps and handed one to Dom.

They drank in silence, Dom twisting the bottle between his hands. "Okay, but you can't laugh, Boyd. I mean it. Can you promise not to laugh? Or tell anyone?"

"Jesus, Dom. No, I can't promise not to laugh. But I won't tell anyone; that I can promise. Is that good enough?"

Dom drank down his beer. "I'm drunk enough; are you?"

Billy watched in silence as Dom unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. "Shit," he murmured, and looked up at Billy.

"I won't laugh," Billy reassured him despite his earlier words, and in fact, he didn't feel like laughing. Dom's nervousness and the fact that he was dropping his trousers guaranteed that.

Dom faced the dressing table and leaned forward, then lowered his loosened jeans. Billy watched as he blushed redder and redder; his ears, the back of his neck, and even his arse were flushed. "What is that?" Billy asked suddenly.

"Dunno. Hurts like a motherfucker, though. I tried to use a mirror, but I can't see what it is. A splinter, maybe? A bite?"

Billy bent forward, and then knelt, putting his face arse high. Where Dom's right thigh met his buttocks, in the crease, the skin was deep red, nearly purple, and shiny. "'s a boil," Billy said at last. "It's just a boil."

"Bloody hell, but it hurts."

Billy hesitated, and then said, "I'm going to touch you, Dom; is that okay?"

He shrugged.

Billy gently rested his left hand on Dom's back, on his tee shirt, and leaned closer. He saw Dom shiver and the tiny hairs on his thigh and arse moved under Billy's breath. He tried to focus on the uncomfortable looking swelling, but he couldn't help but see how slim Dom was, how neatly the muscles of his thigh met his gluteus. His narrow arse was almost bony and, bent forward as he was, the two cheeks parted nearly enough for Billy to see the corrugated bruised pink of his hole.

At last Billy said, "It's definitely a boil, and yeah, it looks like it hurts."

"What do I do?"

Billy rubbed Dom's back, hand still safely on his tee shirt, and stared more intently at the boil. At last he stood up and watched as Dom dressed himself. He saw Dom had blushed so fiercely that his even throat and ears were red. "I think it's heat. You should take a hot bath, or use a hot compress. I had one as a tyke, and me mum put hot wet cloths on it."

Dom looked miserable, and Billy remembered how far from home they were. Dom's mum was half a world away, and he didn't have a sister like Maggie who would never laugh. "Eh, get undressed and take a hot bath, Dom. I'll wait for you, look at it again. I still think you should talk to the doctor --"

"No, not just yet. I'll take a bath, though, if you think it'll help."

"Go on with you. Do you have any Panadol? That would help with the pain and swelling, I think." Dom shook his head as he began to undress again. "I'll fetch some from my room," said Billy.

"Here." Dom handed Billy his keycard. "I'll be in the bath, so just come in."

Their hands brushed as he took the card from Dom, and Billy felt a sudden affection for the young man who'd trusted him enough to risk such embarrassment. Impulsively, he slung his arms around Dom and squeezed him; Dom staggered but hugged him back, laughing. "Thanks, Bill," he said when Billy released him.

"No worries," Billy said. "Be right back."

He slipped out of the room and up the hall to his own, meeting Chris Astin. "Is Sean with you?" she asked him.

"No, last I saw he was still in the bar." Billy gestured down the hall. Chris smiled at him and started to move away, but he touched her elbow. "Chris, I'm sorry, but do you know anything about boils?"

"Boils? You mean swellings, like a pimple? Do you have one, Billy? Have you seen the doctor?"

"No, it's not me, it's --" Billy suddenly realized that Dom might not like him sharing the personal details with someone else. "It's not me," he repeated. "But I was wondering what the treatment was."

"I'll look it up for you. Hot compresses, I know that, and no trying to lance it until it's ready."

"Thanks, Chris." He smiled at her. "Soon, then."

"Soon."

She went off to find her husband and Billy continued to his room, rummaging through his things until he found the plastic bottle and shook out three pills before putting them back and bringing the entire bottle to Dom. "It's me," he called out as he opened the door. After a moment's hesitation, he knocked on the bathroom door. "D'ya mind if I come in?"

Dom splashed some and said, "Come in," in his husky voice. Billy poked his head inside; Dom was lying back in the tub, pink as a lobster.

"Well, I said a hot bath," Billy said as he came in. He filled a glass with water and handed it to Dom, then shook out three tablets again. "This should help a bit, too."

When Dom had swallowed the pills and drunk all the water, he said, "Thanks, Bill. Really."

"Really." Billy closed the toilet and sat on it. "Here, give me the glass. Must hurt like hell to sit on that."

"Oh, Christ, remember that trip in the jeep?"

"Wondered why you were so crabby."

"Sorry."

"'s okay. Now I know, I'll bring you a fancy pillow to sit on."

"Fucker."

They grinned at each other. Billy thought Dom was looking better, as if simply sharing his fear had reduced the pain. "If you don't mind, I want to keep an eye on that."

"Fancy me arse, Boyd?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Billy answered more honestly than he meant to, and felt his face burn red. "But mostly I want to know when it's time to lance it."

"Lance?" Dom closed his eyes. "Shit."

"I know, but that poison'll need to come out."

Dom opened his eyes and they stared at each other. Billy was sorry he'd mentioned it; Dom looked so unhappy at the thought. He knelt next to the tub and rested a hand on Dom's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'll go with you to the doctor, if you want, or we'll take care of it ourselves."

"Just us, Billy, all right? It's, I dunno. Embarrassing."

"I know. A boil on the bum, who needs it? But it's just stress and all the shit they've had us doing. Gotta come out somewhere." He grinned at Dom, willing him to cheer up, and Dom smiled at him. Billy cautiously reached out and stroked Dom's forehead. "It'll be okay," he said again. This time, Dom nodded.

"Ta, mate," he said in his best what's-it-matter voice, the one Billy recognized as using himself when talking to strangers about his parents. Moved, Billy wrapped his hand around Dom's neck and, without thinking, perhaps rashly, pulled him forward as he leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed him.

They stared at each other, Billy suddenly unable to breathe. His face felt as red as Dom's, and he wondered what the fuck he'd done. Then Dom's lips moved soundless, and Billy's eyes dropped to them. I'm lost, he thought. If this boy slugs me, I'll deserve it, but if he doesn't, I'll do whatever he wants.

"Billy," Dom whispered, and Billy bravely raised his eyes to meet Dom's again. "Why? Would you?"

Billy kissed him again, holding Dom's head firmly, tilting his own head just a bit, gasping for air; it felt as though someone had kicked him in the chest. "Please, Dom," he said without an idea what he was asking for.

Dom sloshed forward and put his arms around Billy, holding him close, kissing Billy's face and mouth. Then he slid his tongue into Billy's mouth, who sucked gratefully on it, slipping his own tongue into Dom's, their saliva mixing, teeth clicking, kissing as they laughed. Billy stroked his hand over Dom's scalp, the hair soft as a baby's. "Seeing me arse did this?"

"Let me take care of you," Billy said, suddenly serious. "Everything, Dom."

Dom studied him, his deep grey eyes so thickly fringed with lashes moving over the features of Billy's face, a slight smile tugging as his mouth. He kissed Billy again and said, "Anything. Anything you want."

Billy closed his eyes and exhaled in relief, jumping a bit when he felt Dom's lips on his again. This time they relaxed into the kiss, and Billy daringly ran his hand down Dom's neck and shoulders, then onto his back. "Stand up," he whispered when they parted. "Come up." He let go of Dom and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tenderly around Dom as he rose, water sheeting off him.

When Dom stepped out of the tub, Billy said, "Wait. Let me see." Dom put his hands on the sink counter and leaned forward as Billy drew up the towel, revealing his heat-reddened thighs and arse. He knelt again, studying the sore spot. This time, he lightly touched it and watched the swollen skin turn white and them flush again. Then he leaned forward and kissed Dom's thigh. Dom shivered and made a tiny sound, so he licked the water from his skin and kissed him again, staying away from the tender area. Dom bent over even further, so Billy put one hand on his balls, rubbing his thumb over Dom's perineum, and then cautiously touched his tongue to Dom's arsehole. Dom cried out, and Billy pushed his tongue right inside, as far as he could, breathing through his mouth, feeling his face dampen. He flicked his tongue around and across the tiny ridges, and then pushed it inside again; each time, Dom panted as if with exertion.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Dom, around the towel, and held him tightly, kissing his neck and ear. In the fogged up mirror, he could dimly see their reflection: two men clinging together. "I want this," he whispered. "Dom, I want you. Is this what you want? Tell me to go and I will."

Dom turned, twisting in the towel, and said, "Don't go. Not now." He kissed Billy, passionately, almost angrily. "Don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I," Billy murmured. But do you want me? he wondered. Do you want me, or do you just not want to be alone? But it was early, too early, to answer that question; even for himself he wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that Dom was beautiful and strong and funny and quick, and that he wanted to take care of him, of the boil on his bum and his fears and his loneliness; he wanted to make him laugh.

He wanted to make him come.

Dom's hand skimmed between their bodies, down the front of Billy's tee shirt and into his trousers. "You're hard," Dom whispered, and Billy sighed, letting his hips move toward Dom's grasp.

"Fuck, yeah," he groaned, and pushed against Dom's firm body, aiming for more pressure, more friction, just more. "What d'ya want, Dom? What should we do?"

"Anything," Dom repeated, licking at Billy's mouth. "Anything, anything, anything." He kissed Billy, who opened his mouth and remembered tasting Dom's most secret passage. He shuddered in Dom's embrace; he knew what he wanted, even if he didn't know how to ask.

"Then everything," Billy said. "I want everything, I want to give you everything."

"Bed," Dom replied. He dropped the towel and stood naked and flushed in front of Billy, his erection dampening the front of Billy's jeans.

~ ~ ~

Remembering that moment, his first sight of Dom aroused and desiring him, made Billy gasp, a fierce exhalation that sent shudders through both men. Panting, he tightened his grip on Dom's shoulder, pushing with his knee at Dom's left thigh, opening him up. "What do you want?" he asked as he had years ago, biting the tip of Dom's ear.

"Anything, anything," Dom gasped. "You know that, Bills, just, please," and he pushed back, spreading his legs wider, opening himself up to Billy. Dom's hips twisted, and then he pushed forward, rubbing against the pillow Billy had shoved beneath him. Billy levered himself down Dom's body and nosed his way between Dom's cheeks, licking at his hole, kissing and tonguing at him while Dom worked himself first backwards toward Billy and then forward into the pillow.

He sloppily wet his index finger and then slid it into Dom, relishing the well-loved feel of power, that he had the right to breech Dom, to bring him literally to his knees with a twist of his hand, to make him cry out half in pleasure, half in pain, entirely with desire. "Just fuckin' do me, Bill," Dom gasped. "Don't, just --" but Billy was kissing his hole again, wetting it thoroughly, deeply. He released Dom's hip and blindly popped open the lubricant, spilling a puddle into the palm of his hand. He made a fist, squeezing the cool gel through his fingers, and then brought his hand back to Dom, firmly stroking him and massaging the lube into him.

He found he was breathing heavily as he worked, anxious to proceed. All these years later and he still trembled at the taboo. This act was so fraught with prohibition -- nasty, dirty, he thought, and smiled to himself, just as nasty and dirty as Dominic was, and one of the reasons he loved him so fiercely.

He kissed Dom's arse, startling Dom, and rose to his knees, bending over Dom. "Now, now," Dom chanted barely audibly. His back and shoulders were beaded with sweat, the hair molded to his skin. Even now, his muscles were firm, ribbons twisting beneath his skin; Billy loved Dom's body so much, his strength and agility, and he loved it beneath him like this, bent and open, straining for completion.

He pushed himself into Dom, agonizingly slowly; at his age, he rarely got hard enough to make the task as easy or quick as it had been when they'd first begun this, but he was no less eager or excited. And Dom felt good, so good, as he pushed back, rising up on his knees more to make it easier for Billy. "Good, now, good, Bills," he whispered, and Billy agreed.

He bent his head and curled over to see more clearly: his prick driving into Dom's body, slick with spit and lube. His knees twinged where they pressed into the mattress, and his thigh muscles trembled, but he kept a firm grasp on Dom's hips. When he raised his head, he saw the muscles corded at the back of Dom's neck, how his triceps bunched beneath his freckled skin. Billy kissed those muscles, he kissed Dom's neck, and then began to move.

Beneath him, Dom groaned, long and deep, and buried his face in the duvet. "Bill," he breathed, or maybe Billy imagined it, maybe he wanted to hear his name from Dom as he fucked him like this. He closed his eyes, so he could better feel the sensations in his prick, Dom tightening and loosening around it; his balls as they nudged Dom's hairy arse; the quivering in his thighs as he thrust up and back and up again; the sweat slipping under his hands where they grasped Dom's hip and shoulder. He kissed Dom's neck again, and then pushed harder into him, reaching further around to kiss his cheek. Dom twisted his head back, eyes closed, silently asking for another kiss, which Billy gave him, tonguing Dom's mouth.

"I need to move, love," he whispered. "M'poor legs." Dom grinned up at him and held still so Billy could carefully slip from him. He lay flat on the bed, spreading his legs wider.

"Like this, old man?"

Billy kissed his sweaty back, then slapped his arse. "Not that much older than you."

Dom gracefully wound so he faced Billy, bracing himself with one arm. "At least I have hair," he said.

"Do you wish to be fucked or not, m'boy?" Billy asked him, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

Dom wriggled his arse at him, and lay down again. "You know the answer," he said huskily. "Whenever you're ready."

"Willing and able," Billy said, and lay on top of Dom, fitting himself easily into Dom's relaxed hole. They lay entwined for a moment, kissing awkwardly but passionately.

"How many times, Billy, how many hours have we spent like this?" Dom murmured between kisses.

"Shh," Billy whispered, and began to move again, driving Dom into the pillows beneath him. Dom tilted his pelvis back and hummed his approval, moving in counterpoint. "Tell me what you want?" Billy asked, knowing the answer; it was always the same answer.

"Anything," Dom gasped as he always did and he always would. "Anything, Billy, Jesus, come _on_."

Billy said no more, but jerked into Dom, excited by their play, and suddenly he was close. "Now," he wheezed; ah, age was the shits, but Dom still felt good, he still wanted this, and Billy could give it to him, could do him as no other; no wife or lover, he knew, had ever satisfied Dom the way Billy could, and he would make this time just as good, no, he would make it better than all others.

Dom reached back and Billy knew he was looking for his hand; he put his fingers into Dom's and pressed his body flatter against Dom's back as Dom drew their hands between him and the pillows. Dom hitched slightly up, making room, and Billy slid their hands around Dom's prick, hot and dry. Dom pushed into their joined hands, compressing the soft fabric beneath them, and Billy bit his shoulder, hard. The sensation of Dom around him, under him, and in his hands, firm with muscle, slick with sweat, trembling near orgasm, brought Billy to his orgasm, and he closed his eyes, literally seeing red behind his eyelids as the pressure built, and then there, there, he was there, and he knew he was clutching Dom's shoulder too hard; he'd kissed the marks he'd made before, but he couldn't help it, he felt so good, like flying or floating, no, something more powerful than that, like being pulled violently upward, the reverse of a bungee jump, and then he was laughing, his forehead on Dom's back while Dom gasped through his own orgasm.

When Dom stopped panting, he said, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Billy carefully pulled out of him, wiping at the frothy mess, peering closely at Dom's bum. "You look a bit tender; y'okay?"

"Never better." He rolled onto his back and held out his arms. "Come here, Bills. Just come here."

Billy obeyed, tucking his head under Dom's chin. "Look how flat your tum is," he said admiringly, patting Dom's belly, then threading his fingers through his sticky pubic hair.

"Unlike yours," Dom said, pinching Billy just above his waist. Billy wiggled away, laughing, and Dom kissed his forehead. "Love you, babe," he said softly.

Billy tilted his head up and kissed Dom. "For a lotta years," he whispered, and kissed him again.

* * *

Posted June 1, 2007


End file.
